Dying Demised
by Darkshadow008
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to my: "THE LIVING DECEASED" It picks up right where the first story left off!
1. Chapter 1

Dying Demised

**A/N:**** Now this is the sequel to my first Walking Dead fic, "The Living Deceased" so make sure if you haven't read that one, go back and do it. This is going to continue right where the other fic left off. I juggle between my own plot along wit the TV series.**

Chapter 1:  
While the baby was just as happy as she could be, batting her rattle from side to side in her stroller, not even knowing that a walker was coming right towards her. The other girl, Mika, she has the gun rattling in her hand. Hearing the crunching sound of broken twigs from several other footsteps... "Uhh!" She groaned as she saw Xavier was trying to crawl back underneath the fence to help her.

Directing the gun upwards, and closing her eyes, but still pulling the trigger-

**BOOM**

The walker was shot, smack dab in the forehead and fell to the ground, not before letting out a final groaning sound.

Feeling a second of relief, but then Mika grabbed the weapon again and lowered it, seeing that the other walkers had stopped walking forward. Walking, carefully over to Judith's stroller, Mika pulled the baby back towards the fence.

"Come on Xavier." The little girl mumbled to the Doberman.

A moment later Mika heard the men shouting; "Find the person who fired that weapon! Find them now!"

The child looked several shades lighter, almost transparent. "Oh no."

Mika Samuels strolled over to the walkers that Michonne had more or less, gave to her, she grabbed the ropes and tied each one to the sides of the stroller. "We need to go." Watching the other walkers turn away, while they were in mid-movement something was thrown into one of the zombie's chest!

In complete awe, Mika thought she was done for! She looked back and saw that Xavier had finally gotten through the fence, standing next to the human girls; he bent down in a defensive stance. She had no clue who had thrown the knife into the other walker's chest… "Hello?" The terrified little girl called out, barely above a murmur. "Rachel? Daryl? Anybody?"

The dog sniffed the air, and it wasn't any of the prison mates that were just with them, he knew this scent was different. But before he could do anything he heard sounds behind them, back down the small hill he had just crawled up from.

"That person couldn't have gotten far." It was Gareth; he was outside the building, Terminus with a small group of mostly men, and two women. "Let's not scare them off. The more the merrier, after all. Those others won't last to long, maybe a few days. A lot of them are skin and bones, quick meals." He let out a cynical cackle. "Remember we want them to be our _friends_, invite them back here." The leader left, now leaving the five to split into teams to track down the owner of the gun that had just fired...Mika.

Meals? Mika heard that word and almost forgot that someone was right nearby, she would have to keep her voice down, that person nearby could be another one of those people. She looked at the stroller and made sure it would stay still and not push back, Mika forced her feet to go forward and saw someone she never thought she was going to see again…despite everyone's attempted efforts to say she would!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OOOOHHHH it'sgood to be back! Next two chapters will have a lot more action, this one is just trying to set everything up for what's yet to come. Huge shot out to, KWIFF, she's amazing and always helps me when I need it lol. Read and Review everyone!**

Chapter 2:  
Seeing before her eyes, a person down on the ground, squatting with their back to Mika. It was a small-framed figure, so she figured it was a girl. Watching this girl slowly slice though the dead corpses skin, she saw a smile form on the face of the stranger.

"Don't worry, you're still my friend." The voice giggled, "I want to just see what your inside's look like."

Mika knew that voice, she froze and asked out loud, "Lizzie?!"

The girl that was bent down and splitting apart the rotting, decaying flesh off of the walker. "Mika?" Lizzie smiled as she stood up with her knife all bloodied, "I'm so glad I found you!" She smiled as she walked over to her sister, putting the knife down to the side, as not to stab her sibling. Lizzie saw the stroller and the dog, as well as the walkers tied to the stroller.

Mika could sense the confusion in her face. "Lizzie something happened to everyone!" She tugged on her older sister to follow her, as she pointed to the building, Terminus. "They all went in there, but they didn't come back out." She shook her head as she became real frantic. "Lizzie, I heard screaming!"

Lizzie was listening to Mika, though it didn't seem like it as she became fascinated with the walker pets. "This is smart Mika, you thought of this?" She smiled as she stuck her finger in the creatures remains of the jaw.

"No." Mika grumbled, "Michonne did. LIZZIE." The young girl stomped her foot, "Focus!"

The eldest sibling smiled and said, "I am." Looking over at Mika, "Is Rachel still alive?"

"Yes!" The younger girl responded, "She's with them. And there's people looking for us, they heard me shoot a gun. Lizzie this is really serious." At a few points of talking to Lizzie, Mika felt like she was the older sister. "You know, Tyrese and Merle went back to look for you."

The sociopath beamed, "I know they did, I saw them. But I didn't want to end my game." She smiled and bent down to look in the stroller to play a quick game of peak-a-boo with Judith.

* * *

The last few minutes were echoing in Rachel's mind: _"What about her?" Rick called out. The man, Gareth looked up and saw that she had dropped her weapons, he seemed curious by them. The samurai, or Michonne, she had a katana, the other's had guns or crossbows, still weapons none the less…But Rachel just had her knives._

_"Knives?" He snickered. "You really aren't to smart, are you?"_

Rachel bit her lower lip, mostly to make sure that she wouldn't have any sort of outbursts that make risk her or her friends' lives. She just looked up at the man with a blank stare.

"Get in there…" He paused; he gave everyone else a name. "Blades."

Gareth intentionally waited for the others to get inside the car before he sent Rachel off. Weapons were pointed at her as she picked up her pace from a walk, to almost jog to get inside the car.  


* * *

The door was closed, but Rachel needed to get in the car, so she opened the doors and saw a lot of eyes on her, but before she said anything she closed the door as quickly as she could. She smiled as she saw her friends around her.

Daryl was the first to speak, "He do anythin' to ya? Say anythin'?"

"No, no Daryl." She said as she reached down for her boots. "Just gave me a cute little nickname like the rest of you guys and sent me on my merry way."

Merle snorted, "Yeah, well what was it?

At the exact same moment as she had one hand on each of the insides of her boots and dug to grab something, she smile wickedly, "Blades." She grabbed both of her knives out from her boots and flipped them open with a small giggle.

Tyrese commented, "Rae that's usin' your head, girl." He smiled as he had just finished giving his sister a hug.  
The woman looked around and saw some new faces that she didn't recognize and some old faces that she did. She looked around at Rick whose head was dangling down and his arms were supporting his weight up against the inside of the train car. "There- there going to feel stupid…when they find out…" He huffed and puffed.

The man, Abraham asked, "When they find out what?"

Rick slowly lifted his head up and faced the rest of the group. "-That they're fucking with the wrong people." Though it was not a shout or a scream, but it was loud enough to hear, and with it being almost so subtle it had made his remark sound even more menacing.

* * *

Lizzie was physically here, but Mika had no idea where her sister was mentally. "Lizzie?" The small child called out about in a questioning tone. "How are we going to get them out?" She looked down at the stroller, "Whatever we do, we can't bring Judith with."

Lizzie smiled at the baby and then up at her sister. "We could use her as bait?" She giggled as she poked the baby's nose and commented, "The walkers here could be friendlier than at the prison."

Mika looked over at Xavier wit ha nervous expression painted on her face. "Well maybe you're right Lizzie." Mika smiled, "We will leave these walkers here with Judith. Michonne said that her and Rachel, before they got to the prison used them as camouflage."  
_  
_


End file.
